Chocolate Ice Cream Is A Match Maker
by yukimuraako
Summary: After a day with Ami, Amu's tired. But when a certain perverted neko drops by with a bag of cookies and chocolate ice cream, what happens? Rated for kissing. Amuto Amuto!


Chiyu: Another random oneshot!

Kirio: We made it together!

Chiyu: Unfortunately, he's right. We made it together.

Kirio: Why are you my gf again?

Chiyu: I don't own anything.

Amu was already tired. She had been playing with her sister, Ami the whole day. She was also sweaty because the weather was really hot. She was on summer holidays and they had come to beach with their family. Now Amu's father was taking pictures of them building a sand castle, while shouting:" So cute! You're so cute, Ami! Look this way!" Amu sighed and smiled a bit.

She really didn't want to be with them right now. She only wanted to go home and bury herself under a pile of pillows and sleep. But not until the day was turning to evening, her mother said:" Let's go home for today", and when Ami said she didn't want to, her mother continued with a gentle voice:" We shall come back tomorrow." With this they left towards home.

When they arrived back home, Amu felt like she wanted to be alone, so she said:" I'll go to my room", and she walked straight there. She could hear her parents exclaim:" So cool!"  
"Depressing", Amu thought when she closed her door. She leaned to it for a while. She had felt a bit sad for the whole day, and she didn't know why. School had ended a week ago and she had done some of her homeworks already. "Maybe I miss Tadase- kun", she thought.

Then she sighed once again and walked to the balcony door and opened it. Even though it had been so hot not too long ago, the air had already cooled down so much, that Amu welcomed the cool air willingly. She went to rest on the railing and thought:" Maybe I should be just happy about that I'm on holidays now. I shouldn't be so eager to be at school" and she continued saying:" It's not normal". "What is not normal?" a familiar voice asked.

The words had startled Amu, so she could only stammer:" I-Ikuto?! What a-are you doing h-here?"  
This seemed to amuse him, so he jumped next to Amu with a silent thud. "As expected for a cat", Amu thought. He was grinning when he repeated the question:" What isn't normal?" Amu blushed and said irritated:" You, jumping to my balcony!" Ikuto seemed even more amused and he leaned a bit closer to Amu saying:" Are you sure?"

"Ye-yes. And you really should stop that!" Amu answered, now nervous.  
"Do you really want that?" he asked, leaning even closer, now so close, that Amu could feel his breath. Amu had to fight over her peace of mind, before answering:" Yes, I really do want that. You could actually leave right away!"

Ikuto pulled away from her and said:" Alright, if you really don't want me here, I can leave, but I only came to give you these", and he gave Amu a bag full of cookies and ice cream. "What are these?!" Amu exclaimed and looked from the back to the boy and back again.

"A bribe?" Ikuto said with a crooked smile. Amu blushed and whispered:" I can't eat all these alone". "What did you say?" Ikuto had to ask, because he couldn't hear her. He had already been close to go away, but now he came back next to her and asked:" Could you repeat that, I couldn't catch it." Amu said, smiling a bit:" I can't eat all this. Not alone at least"

"Not even if it's chocolate?" Ikuto asked. Amu couldn't raise her head when she said embarrassed:" Isn't that your favorite?"

"Isn't it yours too? Now Amu looked up and saw Ikuto right in front of her, smiling a bit, a smile that Amu noticed to love. This was a smile she would always want to see on his face. She took a chocolate ice cream from the back and took it off from it's wraps. She took a bite and said:" Take on of your own and sit with me." She sat down, next to the wall and closed her eyes.

"I'd rather eat the same as you", Ikuto said and raised Amu's face a little and kissed her.  
Amu didn't pull away, and the kiss didn't feel bad. Right now she thought only about Ikuto, what he smelled like, how he kissed her. She forgot about the sadness she had felt the whole day. They didn't stop kissing before the ice cream on Amu's hand started melting on her, making her squeal for the cold. Ikuto laughed to this and soon they both were chuckling. Ikuto took another ice cream from the bag and sat next to Amu. They were together to the late night, when Amu fell asleep on his lap.

Ikuto: It...

Amu: Was...

Kirio: Really...

Chiyu: Short! Hahahaha ~hiccup~ ahahahah ~hiccup~

Kirio: *whispers to Amu & Ikuto* she got drunk because of coke.

Amu & Ikuto: *sweat drop chibi style* Coke...?..

Kirio: *nods*

Chiyu: What'cha ~hiccup~ whispe ~hiccup~ rin? ~hiccup~

Amu & Ikuto: About yo-

Kirio: *whispers* don't tell her. She get's crazy and will drink more.

Chiyu: Rat~hiccup~ e & Revi ~hiccup~ ew! ~hiccup~


End file.
